


After the Rescinding

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The vod'e begin to find themselves and react as they are freed from the chips.





	After the Rescinding

As the rescind order goes out, the men come back to themselves.

Some, those who saw the Jedi fall, shatter into millions of pieces. Some, who were more distant, lash out in anger for brothers who had not been stronger.

One, watching as his brothers find their minds back under their control, grows cold as the only defense he can find. He coils his anger around him, a shield against the memories of one order given—

"Cody."

The wall falls, and a commander is in his general's arms, begging to be forgiven.

"Never a need to do so, my commander."


End file.
